Ultraman Taro (character)
, also known as Master Taro 'by the Ultra Brothers, is the son of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra. He was trained ever since he was a young boy, in order to become the most powerful Ultraman. His style of attacking focuses more on inflicting damage than in defense. He is a teacher in the Land of Light, where he teaches young and adult warriors alike how to fight at the Ultra Coliseum. History Ultraman Taro Taro was sent to Earth 7 years after Ultraman was. Unlike many other Ultras, he didn't go to Earth. The human that was chosen for him (who was recently killed by Astromons ) was brought to him by the other Ultra Brothers. After the merge was complete, Kotaro Higashi was taken back to present day Earth to be the human host of Taro, and as Astromons was ravaging a city Kotaro turned into Taro. Not long after Astromons's defeat, Kotaro joined ZAT and fought in a new era of kaiju. Many foes young and old would threaten the Earth, but Taro and ZAT defeated them time and again with occasional help from the other five Ultra Brothers, from the weaklings to monsters only Taro could defeat. After Samekujira attacked and Valkie fled, Kotaro wanted to show the other Ultras he wanted to keep his humanity by no longer wanting to be Taro's host. Taro may be the only Ultra to go to Earth to fight off an age of aliens or monsters and not have a human host afterwards, but he would come back to Earth to assist Ultraman Mebius when it was his time to prove himself. Ultraman Story Taro appeared as one of the main protagonists against Grand King.Taro was facing Enmargo and went straight to the planet.The Ultra Brothers fused into Taro and then they were able to defeat Grand King The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Taro reappeared in this movie. Hanuman sent out some SOS an the Ultra brothers came and face off the monster army with Taro helping the Ultra brothers Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers During the great battle against U-Killersaurus Neo, the Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Mebius were already running out of energy. However, suddenly two lights emerge form the darkness of the sky, and Ultraman Zoffy and Taro appear, descending from the sky. They gave energy back to the Ultras and they were prepared to fight against the mighty chouju. During the battle, Taro is the first Ultra to use his signature move, the Storium Ray. After Mebius was trapped in the monster's claws, all the Ultra Brothers combined into one with Mebius, forming Mebius Infinity, and destroying U-Killersaurus and Yapool's reign of terror. Ultraman Mebius Taro reappears in episodes 24 Yapool's Rebirth, 29 Day of Separation, 30 The Flame of Promise, & 50 Words from the Heart -Final Trilogy III-. When Mebius was younger, he was the closest to him and trained him to fight. He came to Earth to rescue Mebius, who disobeyed the return command and fought with Imperializer. Originally, he was supposed to fight on Earth in place of Mebius but felt that it was a mission better fit for his youngest brother. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Taro first appears at the Ultra Coliseum watching his students train to become Ultra Warriors when they grow up. Moments later, after Ultraman Belial was freed, Taro's students were all fighting against Belial in the Space Prison, with Belial easily defeating them all. Suddenly Taro appeared and started fighting with Belial. Taro used his Storium Ray but Belial avoided it, and Taro quickly grabbed Belial and they both fell into the Land of Light. After they both crash on the planet, Belial reveals that Taro was defeated by him, and threw him unconscious to the ground. Belial then fought against every Ultra Warrior, and the Ultra Brothers, and after he defeated Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, he was going to shoot them to kill them. But when Belial fired his beam, Taro appeared and almost sacrificed himself to save his father and mother from death. Belial took away the Plasma Spark, thus causing the death of the Land of Light, but Ultraman Taro manages to prevent the Land of Light's destruction by saving the last remaining light. Some time later, Ultraman, Ultra Seven and Mebius appear to restore their Ultra forms, they see Taro completely frozen due to the death of the Land of Light. After Taro sees them, he restores their Ultra forms, and says that this light is "our last chance", and he then falls into a frozen trance while still cradling the remaining light. Ultraman, Ultra Seven, and Mebius then go to the Plasma Spark Tower to regain enough energy to fight Belial. Taro is revived for a brief second, but he still frozen and gives the Ultra trio his remaining energy before going back into his dormant state. He is later revived with every other Ultra being in the Land of Light, and joins his parents and Zoffy as they attend Ultraman King's closing speech. Ultraman Zero the Movie: The Revenge of Belial Taro is seen early in the film, assisting the Ultra Brothers in facing off against Kaiser Belial's squadron and several Darklops. After the origins of Belial's Squadron are revealed, Taro assists the Ultras in creating a Universal Travel Sphere for Ultraman Zero to use in order to travel to another universe. Towards the climax, Taro also participates in helping the Ultra Brothers in facing off against another, much larger squadron of Belial's forces and ultimately winning. Profile and Statistics Profile *Weight: 55,000 tons *Height: 53 meters *Flight Speed: Mach 20 *Running Speed: Mach 1 *Swimming Speed: 160 knots *Jumping Height: 600m *Human Form: Kotaro Higashi *Transformation Item: Ultra Badge *Dislikes: Buns, Bullying *Home Planet: Land of Light *Occupation: Space Garrison Branch Chief, Head Instructor of the Space Garrison *Family: Body Features *Eyes: Taro's eyes can see vast distances and clearly in dark places. Like any Ultra from M78 his eyes can see beyond than the visible spectrum. *Taro's Gem: Taro possess a small green gem on his forehead similar to Ultraseven, it is not a Beam Lamp, but could perhaps be used to fire various rays as other Ultras have *Ultra Horns: A genetic trait inherited from his Father, they appear on the male progeny of Ultra Father's bloodline. They are not as powerful as his fathers but cane manipulate large amounts of energy, both in terms of techniques and transference. *Protector: The armor on the upper part of his chest, they are most likely a trait from his mother's side of the family, as his cousin Seven has them. The two are cousins through their mothers and it is safe to assume the protector is a trait of their bloodline that appears more readily on males. *Strength: Taro is said to be the strongest of the Ultra Brothers in terms of natural brute strength, he has been known to pick up a 160,000 ton tanker. The only Ultra Brother that appears to be stronger than him is Leo, whose body is constantly being conditioned and trained. *Ultra Armor: Taro armor possess the standard strength of any Showa Ultra, he is resistant to fire and lasers but vulnerable to cold, although his tolerance for it seems to be better than most. Abilities Techniques *'Storium Ray '- Taro's signature move involves Taro charging up energy throughout his entire body form and firing the beam in a T-shaped pose, where his left fist rests on the bottom of his right arm, somewhat an inverse version of the usual Energy Rays of other Ultramen. *'Twin Energy Stream: Ultraman Taroh can fire two beams of blue energy from his hands. These beams, like his other beams, is capable of annihilating entire creatures in one shot. * Neo-Storium Ray: A plus-style variation of the Storium Ray, similar to the regular Specium Ray. *'Foot Beam': When needed, Ultraman Taro can fire a red beam from his foot, this beam can destroy entire monsters in one shot. He rarely uses this, however. *'Taro Lightning': Bolts of lightning fired from his horns, the Taro Lightning combines into one bolt and is used to severe body parts from his opponents. *'Energy Arrows': Ultraman Taro can fire explosive energy arrows from the sides of his head. *'Taroh Cutters': Ultraman Taro can fire a round cutter beam from his hands. While this beam is extremely small, it can cut entire kaiju in two. *'Ultra Freezer': A stream of liquid Ultraman Taro fires from his hands, it is cold enough to freeze monsters solid. *'Wipe Beam': Ultraman Taro can fire a beam of energy from his hands that will turn an enemy into a two dimensional object that he can wipe away with his hands. *'Swallow Kick': From 600 meters up. *'Atomic Punch': Propelled by his transformation momentum. *'Multiple flips in mid air': Taro makes a jump and performs some backflips before delivering a powerful flying kick, usually at the start of a battle. *'Ultra Freezer': A stream of liquid Ultraman Taro fires from his hands, it is cold enough to freeze monsters solid. *'Twinkle Way': A tunnel he creates to gain access to the Land of Light. *'Ultra Nenriki (Willpower)':' '''Makes his enemy think Taro gets his head chopped off (against Enmargo). *'Taro Bracelet': Converts into a lance. Fires blue rings of light (Set Beam). *'King Bracelet': An upgrade of the Taro Bracelet delivered by the Mother of Ultra. Converts into a muzzle, a plastic blue bucket filled with water for waking up drunken monster Beron, and a "magic hand." Fires a Bracelet Beam. Also allows Taro to divide into two and confuse enemies. *'Ultra Slash-like ring of light (episode 47). *'''Ultra Six-in-One (or Ultra Overlapping):' '''Where he merges with the Five Ultra Brothers so that he is strong enough to enter the fires of the Ultra Tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell to defeat Mururoa (episode 25). This technique apparently requires his Ultra horns *'Cosmo Miracle Beam': A powerful laser he shoots from his raised arm and the side of his body, including his armpit, after combining with his five other brothers. Used only in Ultraman Story movie against Grand King. *'Guts Needle': Beam fired from his fists and an Ultra Funryū (a six-colored smoke screen). *'Ultra Dynamite': A dashing attack in which Taro is engulfed in flames. The impact causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying enemies with ease. Taro then reforms back to normal. This ability also has a dangerous side-effect for Taro. Because it takes a lot of his energy to make, upon reforming, Taro is both physically and energetically exhausted. image sto.ray.png.jpg|Storium Ray Ultraman taro wipe beam.png|Wipe Beam Ultrmn Tr Neo strm ry.jpg|Neo Storium Ray image cos.mir.bem.jpg|Cosmos Miracle Beam imageyffyyfg.jpg|Ultra Dynamite image.taikm0.jpg Ultra Nenriki.jpg|Ultra Nenriki Energy Arrows.jpg|Energy Arrow Transformation '''Ultra Badge': Presented to him by Mother of Ultra, Kotaro takes the Ultra Badge and holds it up above his body before shouting "Taro!" signaling Taro to appear. At the series's end, the Ultra Badge was ultimately returned back to Mother of Ultra at Kotaro's request to retain his humanity. Toy Release Information Bandai has released Ultraman Taro's toy. Bandai released taro as the 6th release of the Ultra Hero Series figure. The figure was released on 2000 and was repainted / resculpted in 2009. Trivia *Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray is the first ray not to be formed in the traditional "+" shape or "L" shape beam of an ultra. Instead it is formed in an upside-down "L" formation *Ultraman Taro is the only Ultra Brother not to retain his human host, Kotaro, as Kotaro asked Mother of Ultra for his humanity back meaning Taro had to leave. *Taro is the very first Ultraman to merge with another, he fused with the previous Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Story. Unlike newer ultramen, Taro did not form change or become a new Ultra, instead his appearance remained the same but his power was increased exponentially. *Ultraman Taro guest starred in the Kamen Rider Den-O anime short, Imagin Anime Season 3 episode 12 "You can get the Ultra Star too" where is often referred to by the Taros as "Ultraman Taros". Keeping with the naming tradition of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryuutaros. *Taro's kanji is also can be read "Tarou". *His multiple flips are a stronger version of Ultraman Ace's multiple flips. *Ultraman Taro is the only Showa Ultraman to be shown as a child and the first to have his biological parents shown. Gallery UltramanTaro2.png|Belial showing to the Ultras the defeated Taro. UltramanTaro3.png|Ultraman Taro sacrificing his life to save his parents. Zoffy,Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra and Taro.jpg|Ultraman Taro alongside Father of Ultra, Ultra Mother and Comander Zoffy. Ultrmn Tr Kd.JPG|Taro as a child Young Taro With his Mother.jpg|Young Taro with his mother. taro and ultraman soldier.png taro blade.jpg taro pose.jpg Kotaro and Taro.jpg Ultraman Taro.jpg Ultrmn_Taro.jpg taro in mebius.jpg ImagesCAKMTOLQ.jpg Taroj.png Ultraman Taro in Imagin Anime Season 3.jpg|Ultraman Taro in Imagin Anime Season 3 Taro's Ultra Sign in Imagin Anime Season 3.jpg|Taro's Ultra Sign as seen in Imagin Anime See also *Kotaro Higashi - Taro's former Human Host *Ultraman Taro (series) - Taro star series Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Ultras from land of light